


A Nightmare

by Darazelly



Series: A Collection of Moments [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Red Lyrium, Self-Doubt, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darazelly/pseuds/Darazelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up in the middle of the night to find Lavellan suffering from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare

When Cullen first stirred awake, he wasn’t sure what the cause was except that he instantly felt on edge. For a few brief seconds he stared unseeing into the dark, just taking stock of their surroundings, listening. At his back, the sheets rustled.

“No, let them go, no-“

In an instant he was wide awake and rolled over to face her, his hand reaching out in search for her. But when he touched her shoulder, she instantly jerked as if trying to get away. The moon and the low burning fire in the fireplace provided just enough light for him to make out her pained expression, her eyes screwed shut and teeth bared in a snarl while she twisted in the bed sheets as if struggling against someone.

“Please, don’t, no-!“ The sobbed plea was followed by a shrill wail, so full of grief that Cullen felt like his heart would break.

Worry settled into his stomach like a block of ice as she whimpered again, sounding so much like she was in excruciating pain. Cullen sat up and brushed a hand against her forehead, alarmed to find her skin damp with sweat. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he smoothed back her hair.

“Eli, it’s alright, it’s just a dream,” he spoke with gentle but firm voice as he caressed her cheek. It was wet with tears, but she turned her head into his touch with a weak whine.

Carefully he coaxed her over on her side so he could stroke her back while murmuring soft words of reassurance. Elshira curled up on herself, her hands grasping at the sheets, but slowly her cries subsided and her thrashings grew less violent as trembles took over instead.

“It’s alright, you’re safe,” he murmured. “It’s just a dream.”

Suddenly the mark on her hand flared up, the angry green light blinding him for a moment as it hissed like an angry tomcat. Cullen jerked back by sheer reflex, his heart shooting up in his throat. But just as the green light died down, she shot up into a half sitting position with a startled shout. 

Cullen gave her a moment to get her bearings before he touched her right hand. He knew all too well himself how disorienting those first few seconds after a nightmare could be. “It’s alright, Eli, you’re safe.”

Elshira blinked rapidly at him, her eyes still wide with horror of whatever she had dreamt about, her freckles and vallaslin standing out in stark contrast to her pale skin. “C-Cullen… I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to…”

Cullen made a soft, hushing noise and caressed her cheek. “It’s nothing to apologize for. Are you okay?”

With a strangled sob she was suddenly in his arms, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her from disappearing from this world. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, her legs on either side of his clothed thighs, while whispering that everything was alright. Uncertain of what more he could do, he rubbed her back with slow, firm motions. Suddenly he wished he knew any elven tunes, something that he could use to could remind her of her people and maybe help her calm down. She’d had nightmares before, that he knew, but usually he just woke up briefly to her shuffling closer to him before she’d fall asleep again.

But thankfully, after a few minutes, her shaking eased down, even if her grip on him didn’t lessen.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

For a short second, her hands fisted at his back.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he hurried to add before pressing a kiss to her hair as he moved a hand to cradle the back of her head. 

He felt her draw a deep breath, her chest expanding under his hands. “I dreamt that I failed. They killed everyone, laughing as they dragged them out in front of me. Dorian, Varric…” She tensed as she curled herself around him. “I-I watched them force you to take red lyrium until you-“A choked sob shook her. “And- and you… I can’t go through that again. I can’t lose you too.”

The distressed tone of her voice made his chest grow tight as he hugged her closer, his fingers bunching into her nightshirt. Now he understood why she was so shaken. It must’ve reminded her of when she’d been forced to watch bandits kill her husband all those years ago, unable to help, to protect those closest to her.

“It won’t happen,” he stated firmly, despite the reminder of his own fears. In his dreams he’d witnessed her glowing red eyes, the warmth and curiosity in them replaced by a mad zeal. Or her broken body being carried back through the gates of Skyhold; the high price for their victory. Or he cradled her limp form in his arms as the world burned around them.

“You don’t know that.”

It startled him how small she sounded in that very moment, her voice just a hoarse whisper. 

Cullen carefully coaxed her to sit up enough for him to cup her jaw. He took in her downcast eyes and creased brow, fear etched into every line of her face. “It won’t happen,” he repeated with conviction as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Just the thought of losing her to Corypheus made his blood run cold and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “You will defeat Corypheus and then…” He trailed off, his brow furrowing. 

There was a brief silence before she raised her eyes to meet his. “And then what?”

At a loss for words, he instead tilted his head enough to press his lips to hers. She quickly returned it while making that soft, pleased noise he adored to hear from her. As he moved a hand to cradle the back of her head and the other to her waist, she wound her arms around his body to rest her hands flat against his back. 

“I don’t know,” he finally murmured against her lips. “We enjoy life.”

To his relief she huffed out a low laugh and kissed the scar marring the side of his mouth. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“I’m glad to hear,” he replied quietly and hugged her close.

As he tugged up the blankets around her, a small smile spread on his lips when he felt her nuzzle the crook of his neck and press a light kiss to his shoulder. Carefully, he settled back down with her still held securely in his arms. It felt right the way her body fit against his, like they belonged together, the warm weight of her against his side a source of comfort and safety. On nights like these, when it was evident how much things were getting to her, he wished he could protect her from all of it. But stress, pressure, and nightmares were sadly not foes one could beat with a sword and shield.

“I love you.”

Cullen glanced down at her, his eyebrows creasing at her forceful whisper. “I love you too, and I’m not going anywhere.” Elshira raised her head to look at him, and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek with a soft smile. “I’ll be right here, ma vhenan,” he murmured. “Always.”

At last, a smile that reached her eyes spread on her lips as she leaned forward to press her lips to his in a slow, tender kiss that neither of them seemed to want to break. But when they reluctantly parted, she seemed far more relaxed as she laid her head down on his shoulder once more.

Cullen lay awake listening to her quiet breathing while idly toying with her hair. She had stopped Corypheus’ plans at Adamant, and saved empress Celene from being assassinated, but they still didn’t know where he’d strike next.

It could be anywhere, any day now.

He glanced down at her again, relieved to see that she seemed to have fallen asleep once more, her arm still thrown over his chest and a leg hooked over his. He may not be able to shield her from those things that robbed her of sleep, energy and joy, but hopefully he could at least make things a little easier for her, like she did for him. Careful not to jostle her, he pressed a kiss to her hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep reclaim him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and english isn't my first language, so you are welcome to point out any mistakes if you wish to.


End file.
